


Feverish Love

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Whiny Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only whisper to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969149) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to A for helping with the last minute strange angsty inspiration (that didn’t actually turn out angsty

Jongdae doesn't remember much of the last few days. 

His fever has broken now, but he still feels weak, like all the sleep he's gotten is nothing compared to what he could be getting now. 

He needs his masters. 

Jongdae isn't above whimpering, but his voice croaks, throat too dry from his cough and he finds himself frustrated, flopping about on the silky sheets his master's husband -- his master also -- had bought him. 

Jongdae knows they can't have abandoned him, but he whines anyways, curls into himself with a lost kind of feeling. He feels needy, clingy and he hopes they come soon. 

"Masters?" Jongdae calls out once his voice returns to something more than a wheezing whisper, and he's pleased to hear the sound of feet padding through the hall, with haste judging by the lightness of the footfalls. 

It's Yixing who appears, seriousness etched into his voice, but he blossoms upon seeing Jongdae, smile wide and dimples deep as he settles onto the bed. His robes are soft, and Jongdae nuzzles his cheek against the material that splays across Yixing's thighs. 

Normally this would excite him, would have him calling for Yixing to get his master, but today Jongdae is just tired, just wants them close. "Where is master?" He asks pitifully, pouting against Yixing's thigh. He resists the urge to purr when Yixing drops a hand into his fever damp hair, tugs gently at the locks as Jongdae shifts, makes tiny whimpering noises. 

"Joonmyun will be here soon," Yixing assures him softly. "He went to get herbs to help the cough."

"Want master," Jongdae says in a childish voice. He's allowed, when he's sick. To be whiny, clingy, overly affectionate. 

"Soon," Yixing says with a soft laugh, teasing but concerned. "Am I not good enough?"

Jongdae bolts upright at that, worries his lip in between his teeth and looks down, ashamed of himself even when the movement causes the pressure in his head to build, the weakness of his limbs to ache. "I'm sorry," He murmurs quietly, voice still a whine. "I want both of you, it's not as nice when there's just one."

"I'm just teasing, love," Yixing says, tilting Jongdae's chin up to make eye contact, gentle but dark. "All our efforts are for making you better, no one would scold you when you're in this position."

Jongdae stares at Yixing, quiet and still and there's something akin to worship in his eyes. They're so engrossed in their tiny staring contest that neither notices Joonmyun appear at the door, a bag of herbs and possibly a few life saving spells in his arms. 

"Is our pet okay? Is my baby okay? Is he dying? Did the fever break? I've got herbs," Joonmyun is panting, like he'd run to the market, and it makes Jongdae giggle in Yixing's arms, makes him look up at Joonmyun as he stands worried by the side of the bed. 

"I'm dying," He croaks, and he feels better as he snuggles into Yixing's arms, Joonmyun settling down beside them. "Master," He whines, turning towards Joonmyun to burrow himself into his arms as well. This proves difficult; trying to cuddle both of them at the same time, and Jongdae whimpers in frustration. 

Joonmyun kisses him softly, on the cheeks and nose, avoiding his lips, and this only frustrates Jongdae more as he attempts to chase Joonmyun's retreating mouth. 

"No," Joonmyun scolds softly, and Jongdae scowls, throws a glare at Yixing for _lying_. "Not until you're better."

"You've probably already caught it," Jongdae says sharply, and he regrets it almost immediately, eyes widening with panted breaths at the harsh tone he'd used. In a quieter voice he adds, "Master Yixing said no one would scold me."

"You're too difficult," Joonmyun laughs, and his too is teasing, light. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Yixing kisses Jongdae too, arms circling his waist from behind as he peppers soft lips across Jongdae's earlobe, down the side of his neck. "He's tired and his throat is sore," Yixing says to Joonmyun, resting his chin on Jongdae's head as Jongdae deflates into his arms. 

He really is still sick, too tired to put up a fight, to properly misbehave (and it's not that he usually likes to misbehave, it just happens sometimes, he swears). 

"The tea should be arriving soon," Joonmyun says in an overly gentle voice, reaching out to squeeze Jongdae's hand. He's so lucky to have his masters, to have Joonmyun and his lovely husband taking care of him, spoiling him. 

Jongdae grins brightly, before a sudden coughing fit has him doubling over, tumbling out of Yixing's arms. Joonmyun, startled steadies him, soothes a hand up and down his spine, kisses his forehead. 

"Black tea with a pinch of cayenne," He murmurs into Jongdae's hair. "It should do the trick."

"And then will masters stay with me?"

"Of course," Yixing says, and Jongdae doesn't know when he'd risen, returned with a mug of hot tea. He pours it down Jongdae's throat himself, smiles proudly when Jongdae swallows it without fuss. He's never liked tea, but he wants to be good for his masters, wants his nasty cough to go away so they'll kiss him again. 

He doesn't like not getting kisses; it makes him feel unwanted, and he knows that he is, but it's difficult sometimes for a pet, especially one like him to have a proper view of what's real, what's not; lines that should and should not be crossed. 

Joonmyun touches Jongdae's cheek lightly, a feather soft brush of fingers that has him snapping back to attention. "Darling, why do you look so down? Was the tea too hot?" Joonmyun sounds concerned, loving, and Jongdae feels a pang of guilt for being sick and worrying his masters. For his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry," Jongdae says, hanging his head. He feels miserable suddenly, no longer whining and playful, just wants to sleep, to be close with his masters and feel loved. "I didn't mean to get sick and make you worry."

"Never feel sorry for something you have no control over darling," Yixing says. His voice sounds like delicate flowers and it's comforting to Jongdae, soothing and perfect. 

"Do you agree to never apologize?" Joonmyun encourages, and Jongdae feels happy again as they lie down, bodies pressed together; Jongdae in the middle of his masters where he feels most blessed. 

"Yes, master," Jongdae purrs out, and he's shocked to be rewarded with a kiss, so soft he barely feels it. There's a giggle, and then Yixing gives him a kiss too, poking his nose with his gentle smile.

"You deserved those," He says with a wiggle of his finger. "But if we get sick it's your fault."

" _Master_ " Jongdae whines, pouting and moving around too much, trying to struggle out of both their holds. They hold on tight however, and he's smushed back between them. "Okay masters," He says, defeated. "Okay. I love you."

"We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/8335.html) to support the author!


End file.
